The Aftermath (Warnette)
by IrahandFriendsx
Summary: A one-shot about Juliette and Warner , when they finally did it. Set after Ignite Me, Written in Juliette's POV.


The Aftermath

Plot: A one-shot about Juliette and Warner , when they finally did it. Set after Ignite Me, Written in Juliette's POV.

AN: If you haven't read the Shatter Me trilogy, I recommend you to read it! It's truly amazing =))

Pairing: Juliette Ferrars and Aaron Warner Anderson

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the one and only Tahereh Mafi!

NOTE: I know my story have flaws and mistakes and I'm really sorry, I'm not a good writer.

I know Juliette is so Out of Character here, but I think it's kind of adorable to see Juliette wild and open to her thoughts, right? HAHA idk we all have different opinions, anyway I hope you like this one-shot

Xx

It's been 312 days since the Reestablishment has surrendered

44 and a half weeks having my time spent with Warner

7488 hours of freedom and victory

Sector 45 has changed since the battle against Anderson's army. The army surrendered after they found out their leader was dead, by the hands of someone they've underestimated before.

But, they've changed, hard to believe, but they did. They trust me with all their hearts, for I have corrected the wrong doings of the Reestablishment, changed Sector 45 into a better place to live.

I have so many plans about renovating the whole place, and Warner has already agreed. He trusts me, in everything I do. He knows that everything I do, is for the better good.

I was in my office, reading the reports Castle has given me, when Kenji walked in. Yes the survivors of Omega Point are my most trusted people in the council, they've helped me in so many ways, and they have always been so supportive of me. Castle is my extraordinary advisor, Kenji is the Sergeant Major of the Army, Brendan is Castle's assistant, Alia and Winston are the scientists, Sonya and Sara are the healers and Warner is the General of the Army. Speaking of which, I haven't seen him the whole day.

"Hey smart-ass" Kenji greeted me, what a way to start a conversation

"Hey, Power Ranger" I said, smirking

"Well, got some news for ya" he said with a straight face

"What is it?" I asked

"Castle found your … parents" I stiffened at the word 'parents', I never saw them in so many years. They've abandoned me.

"J? Are you alright?" Kenji asked me

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I said

"Would you like to see them?" he asked

"No" I quickly said

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, but make sure they have everything they need" I said, then continue to read Castle's report

"They wanted to see you, Princess" he said

"Kenji?" I said

"Yeah" he looked at me, Kenji's an intimidating man, but, Aaron's a lot more intimidating. I metally chuckled. Oh, Aaron, the effects you have on me.

"Tell me, do I really have to see them?" I asked

"That depends on you, J. They're your parents" he said, smiling at me

"But what do you think?" I asked, I'm not really sure if I wanted to see them or not.

"Yeah, I guess you have to. It's been a long time, anyway. I think it's time to forgive and forget. But the choice is still yours" he said, I was quite amused by what he said. I smiled at him

"Okay, I'll think about it. Thanks, Kenji" I said

"Sure thing, J" he said then walked towards the door

"Oh, I almost forgot. Warner's looking for you. He's in the training room" he said, smiling like an idiot.

"Okay, just stop smiling like an idiot, It's scary" I said, then chuckled

"Yeah right, for all I know you're having intercourse with him" he said, I threw a book in his head

"Shut up, and do your job, Kenji" I said, smirking

"Okay, princess" then walked out the door laughing his head off, Typical Kenji.

I stood up from my chair and walked to the elevator. I can't wait to see Warner, I haven't seen him all day. And I can't wait to have a taste of his lips, touch his body, I can't wait to have him all for me. Things between me and Warner are heated, It's normal for us to have intercourse every other night. I laughed to myself. It's really shocking, to be honest, I never expected myself with someone so unrealistic. Sometimes, I would wake up from my dream, find him gone, all of this gone. But he always assures me that he'll always be by my side, that he wouldn't leave me, because I'm all he has and that he can't bear the thought of me gone from his side. Warner, is a sweet and an amazing person, he isn't the person you expect. Inside of him is a broken person, with a horrible past.

The elevator door opened, and I walked inside the training room. Warner and Adam and the other soldiers undergoing a weekly exercise, are inside. Warner's back is facing me, from afar, I can already smell the scent of him. It's a sweet smell of Peppermint, I memorized every feature of Warner. His green eyes, his oh-so-kissable lips, his cheekbones, his nose, his smell, his body, his voice, everything about him. I love everything about Warner, he's the perfect replica of a God.

All the soldiers, saluted me in perfect unison, I nodded and smiled at them and hugged Warner from behind and his muscles soften at my touch. The other soldiers smiled at us. You get used to their stares after a while, we've been the center of attention these months. Oh well, can you even believe it? I, Juliette Ferrars, the one who killed their ruthless and evil leader, Anderson, is going out with his son, Aaron Warner Anderson.

He turned around, smiling brightly at me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Adam smirk.

"Juliette, what a nice surprise" he said, his breath, leaving butterflies in my stomach

"I missed you" I said and looked at his beautiful green eyes, he smiled and kissed my lips. Screw the mad fluttering in my stomach.

"I know you can't resist me, sweetheart" he said, with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, I bit my lips seductively at him

"Better hurry up, Aaron, I'm getting bored" I whispered in his ear and kissed his lips

"Alright, wait for me here" he grinned wickedly then turned his back on me

"Soldiers, I believe we had enough exercise for this day, but, for those who still want to stay, you may. Now if you'll excuse Ms. Ferrars and I" he said, the soldiers saluted him and walked to their own groups.

"I leave you in-charge, Kent" Warner said

"Alright, I'll make sure this soldiers are ready for training tomorrow" he said and saluted me and Warner, I just nodded and Warner and I walked to the elevator, hand in hand.

As soon as the Elevator doors close, he pinned me against the elevator wall and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with the same intensity he gave me, I wrap my hands in his neck. His hands were on my waist pulling me closer to him, he nibbled my lower lips asking for an entrance. I gladly obliged and opened my mouth. Or tongues danced in unison, his lips parted mine and went to my neck, fighting back a moan, his tongue licked my collarbone and I moaned in the process. My hands roamed his muscled body. I crumpled my hands in his shirt pulling it, ordering him to pull it off. His lips then moved back to my lips and we kissed and nibbled. He hoists me up, closer to his chest, I wrap my legs in his waist and we walked inside Warner's bedroom.

Luckily, they were no soldiers patrolling the area. I couldn't take it if a soldier bothers us. As soon as we get to the bedroom, Warner locked the door, and, practically crashed unto the bed.

He caressed my cheek, looked straight in my eyes and kissed my lips gently.

"Warner…" I said between kisses

"Yes sweetheart?" he said while kissing my collarbone

"Please… ugh.." I trailed off, he nibbled my neck

"What were you saying?" he asked, this teasing has to stop, Aaron.

"Stop teasing, please and just kiss me" I said, staring intently at his green eyes. He smiled at my words but he did what I said. He kissed me with so much passion, and I am being sent to heaven by my boyfriend.

I kissed him harder, more urgent. Somehow, his hand found its way to the zipper of my dress. He pulled it down and threw my dress somewhere in the room. Our lips parted for several seconds, while he take off all his clothes. He enveloped me in his arms and French kissed me. He kissed my forehead, my eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips, neck, collarbone, and stomach. As for me, I traced the muscles in his back and chest. He lips went to mine and his fingers unclasp my bra and threw it somewhere, his fingers crawled its way to my underwear, he took it off and threw at the same place my bra and dress landed. And, I was stark naked.

He started massaging my bosom and I can't keep it anymore, I moaned at his touch. And before I even knew it, he was inside me. He thrusted once and I grunted. This is too great for an ordinary day, It feels like Christmas. He thrusted once more and I screamed, This feels like my core is going to break, I kept on moaning and screaming, while I watched Aaron's face twinkle with amusement. That went on for a few minutes then took it out. I was breathing heavily. This is probably one of the best days of my life. He kissed me softly this time and then my forehead and lay down beside me.

"Aaron?" I asked, my voice still hoarse

"Yes sweetheart?" he replied, looking at me

"Castle found my parents" I said, then I bury my head in his neck

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" he asked kissing my hair

"I really don't know, if I should be happy or mad or sad, I don't know what to feel" I told him truthfully. I don't want to lie to him.

"You should be happy, you'll have your family after all" he said, there was a hint of sadness and pain in his voice

"You are my family, Aaron. You've always been there for me" I said

"Yes, I know, but you're real family is here, alive. There'll be someone to take care of you" he said, cupping my cheeks

"You'll take care of me, right?" I asked

"Of course, I will. I promised you that I'll always be by your side no matter what, and I don't intend to break that promise" he said and then kissed my forehead. Right at this moment, I felt truly safe and secured. I wouldn't mind staying in his arms for a long time.

"So, you think I should see them?" I asked

"Yes, but the choice still depends on you, Are you ready to see them?" he asked

"To be honest I don't really know" I smiled and rested my head in his shoulder

"Well, then we wait until you're ready" he smiled at me and I leaned in to kiss him

"Aaron?" I said one more time. I think it's time to face them, I want to show them what I've become.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm finally ready to see them" I said looking at his eyes

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, I want to be brave. I want to show them what I've become" I said, he chuckled and kissed my lips

"Then it's settled. We'll meet them tomorrow" he said smiling brightly at me

"Thank you, Aaron. For everything" I said

"The honor is mine Ms. Ferrars. For now, go to sleep and regain your strength" he said

"Alright, Good night, Warner" I said

"Good night, I love you" he said then he kissed me with pure love and sincerity

"I love you" I replied then he kissed my forehead, and I drifted to a peaceful sleep.

xxxx

Thank you for reading this story! :)  
Check out my other story: Ice and Snow (Jelsa) :)

Hope you like it!


End file.
